Nightmares in the Day
by Purpleflare
Summary: There is a Dark Prince that remembers a certain demon and what does he plan to do with her? (I wasn't sure how else to explain this summary, but i hope you like it.) Warning: Signs of rape and language.
1. Intro

There was a young man sitting on his throne chair thinking about his past. He had dark skin and was very well built in muscles. He had long black messy hair that hung to his mid back and the ends were white. He wore black gloves on both arms that were from his hands to his biceps. He wore very loose and baggy pants that were black and they were held up by a black scarf belt tied tightly around his waist. He has long claws and he wore black boots that had pointed toes. He had long black reptile tail and large black bat wings. He had fiery eyes that looked like they were gleaming and his name was Nexamare.

He was known as the Great Prince (King) of the Shadow, a land that was overseas from the magical lands. All of his people, even his parents feared him and had him to be locked away. When he was older he lost control of himself and killed everyone in the kingdom walls, then soon became the Great Prince after that.

There were some things that he wanted such as a wife, and a child but he wasn't sure how to love anyone since he was never given that himself as he grew up. Most of all he had a major thirst for blood and that got in the way because once he wanted to see blood he would go on a rampage. He knew that he wasn't happy with his life and he wanted to learn how to love. At this rate he was willing to search for a mate himself since he wasn't sure what he wanted and there was no way he was going to tell any of his people. He didn't see why he would since all of his people feared him.

He had left his home continent to the magical lands. When he got there he was rather interested to see so many people. During his time there he stayed quiet about who he really was and joined a dark guild. The dark guild he joined was called Succubus Eye. While he was there he went on many missions to explore the world.

One day as he was in the guild he saw a human girl that had caught his eye. Based from his memory her name was Minerva and she used a magic from the 18 battle gods. He recalled that Minerva was quite the sight to look at but he brushed it off. When it was just him and Minerva he would gently take a strand of her hair and feel it. Minerva just slapped his hand away from her telling him that she disliked being touched by anyone. The guild master had him to show Minerva around but he was kind of disappointed when he heard that she wasn't going to be his partner in the guild.

During the time being of course he was the only member of the guild that knew of Tartaros and what they were planning. Being the type of person he was he secretly created a mission to get rid of the treasure hunters and the mages of Fairy Tail. After he had done that he went to the guild master's office and silently killed the master and left as if it was nothing. He soon found Minerva and her partner and told them the guild master had a new job for them to do. For Minerva it was her first job and she had accepted it along with her partner then they left.

Not too long after they left Nexamare had went outside to take a walk. As he was alone he used a lacrima and called Kyouka, a member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. He told her that she could go on and come to the Succubus eye but spare the one called Minerva. He told her what Mierva's magic was and Kyouka was impressed then agreed to spare Minerva's life.

Nexamare then left to the guild of Tartaros to meet with Mard Geer. Mard Geer was impressed with the plan that Nexamare used. Between Mard Geer and Nexamare, they were at the same level of being the kings of different worlds but Nexamare was way stronger than the King of Hades. Nexamare was done then left out of the cube and back to his home land.

**AN: How was that for intro of the story? I just had to write this story, i hope you like it. Bye!**

**Name:**

**Nexamare: Bad dream of Day and Night**


	2. Meeting Nexamare

In the Land of Shadow Nexamare was sitting in his throne chair. He couldn't help but think more about Minerva. He smiled to himself as he remembered that when he had introduced himself to Minerva he had to shorten his name to Nex, to keep himself a secret from the others. He didn't want to put himself at risk but he was glad that the guild he was in was small demon guild under Tartaros so he wasn't worried about his appearance. Though he did wonder how Minerva didn't mind joining a guild like Succubus Eye since she was the only human there for the time being.

He stopped with his thoughts when he looked up to see a dark skinned woman with purple hair coming to him.

"Lady Oleaner."

Oleaner was a tall dark skin woman that had messy purple hair that hung to her shoulders. She had dark purple eyes and wore a no sleeve black kimono suit that had a flower crest on the back. She wore black dark purple high heeled boots.

"I noticed that you were in deep thought when I walked in, may I ask about what?"

Nexamare looked at her.

"Do you think I'll have chance of having a family of my own?"

"There is a chance but that's something you have to do. It is your dream after all, so go ahead and follow it."

Nexamare nodded then closed his eyes.

"You always have the best words of advice."

"I'm only trying my best to give my respect to you."

He stood up then walked past her.

"Keep an eye out for me, I have to get someone to come here."

"As you wish."

When he got outside he spread his wings and flew away.

**In Foire**

In the Sabertooth Guild Minerva and Sting were both sitting next to each other under a tree. All of Sabertooth had welcomed Minerva back into the guild with open arms and they were all surprised to see Minerva become emotional that they all did a group hug.

Now Sting and Minerva were sitting together talking. Sting was wondering about something though so then he looked at her.

"Minerva, by any chance which guild were you in before you went Tartaros."

Minerva honestly didn't want to talk about but since it was Sting and Rogue who brought her back she made the exception.

"Succubus Eye, but it was destroyed by one of the demons of Tartaros."

"Did you have a little interest in Succubus Eye?"

Minerva stared at the ground.

"Well not that much but.."

She paused but continued.

"There was a member that seemed kind of different from all the other members. During my time there he never really talked much."

"Would you think that he was a stalker of some sort?"

"I wouldn't know. He didn't follow me or talk much to me. The only thing he did that was weird to me was grabbing my hair."

Sting blinked then frowned.

"Grabbed your hair?"

He saw her grab a strand of her hair then she looked at him.

"That's how he grabbed it, it made me kind of nervous since I'm not one that likes to be touched. He didn't do anything but let my hair go then walked away."

Sting just had a brow raised.

"Wow this guy is kind of weird. I wonder if he's still around?"

Minerva let her hair go then looked at the ground.

"I wouldn't know. When I got back to that guild after my mission I saw that it had been destroyed. I was soon confronted by the demon who did that then I was attacked. When I awoke I was a demon by then."

Sting nodded then looked away.

"Out of all that you said, it sounds like this guy was the only one who was nice to you."

"I wouldn't know about that. During my time I would notice him staring at me and I would go aver to him to ask what he wanted."

Sting snickered when he heard that.

"I bet he played it off saying he wanted nothing."

Minerva wasn't laughing.

"No, but one time he told me when it was just us outside together."

"What was he staring at you for?"

Minerva closed her eyes.

"He told me that I was quite the sight to look at."

"Sounds to me that he was hitting on you."

Minerva smiled.

"If he was, I wouldn't know because I'm not sure if he's alive."

Sting nodded at the comment then looked at the sky.

"Just out of curiosity, what did he look like?"

Minerva thought for a little then began to talk.

"He had quite the features. He had large bat wings and a tail. He had long black wild hair that hat white pointy ends. What really was shocking to see of him were his eyes, they really look like fire."

"By any chance whenever you saw him staring at you, did he look angry and did his eyes look like they were gleaming?"

"Yes, why?"

Minerva looked at Sting then looked up and froze where she was sitting. Watching from one of the high branches was Nexamare and he was looking down at them. It seemed silent for a long time but Minerva broke the silence.

"Nex, what are you doing here?"

Nexamare jumped down and landed a few feet in front of them. He had his wings cloaked around like a cape then spoke.

"I was looking for you, but it seems that you are in a guild."

Sting was really taken back by what this guy looked like. He stood up and smiled at Nexamare.

"I'm Sting, the guild master of Sabertooth."

"Pleasure."

Sting saw that Nexamare also seem to remind him a little of Rogue but Rogue seemed nicer.

"So you were with Minerva in Succubus Eye, right?"

Nexamare just stared at him.

"Minerva told you about me staring at her and feeling her hair, I assume."

Sting blinked.

"Well yeah, so what was that about?"

"There are some things in life that I never seen or felt before then I met Minerva."

"So you were hitting on Minerva?"

Nexamare never changed his stoic expression.

"Why on earth would I ever put a hand on Minerva?"

Sting just stared at Nexamare and Minerva blinked then stood up. There was something that she wanted to know but at the same time she would have to talk with Nexamare alone.

"Sting, I want to talk to Nex alone for a little bit in private."

Sting looked at her then he looked at Nexamare.

"Alright, but I got my eyes on you."

Sting left back into the guild.

After he had left Minerva looked at Nexamare who was looking at her.

"Nex, what is it? You said that you were looking for me."

Nexamare stared at her.

"I was going to make a request for you to come with me to my home land."

Minerva blinked.

"Home land?"

"Yes, I'm not from the magical land. I live in the Land of Shadow that is located overseas from this continent."

Minerva looked away.

"I don't know. I recently came back to my guild."

"You don't have to make your choice now."

Minerva looked at him.

"When is best to visit you?"

"Any time you please."

Minerva looked at him then got an idea.

"Alright then. How about in three days."

He blinked.

"Three days?"

"Yes, to make it even how about you stay the night with me and I'll make dinner."

Nexamare just looked at her then he nodded.

"Of course, we are as you say even."

Minerva couldn't help but smile at his answer.

"We should go inside."

Right when Minerva turned around and went into the guild Nexamare smiled to himself.

'Minerva, I see that you are happy here. I hope I can learn from your happiness.'

He followed Minerva into the guild.


	3. Fly in the night

Minerva and Nexamare had went into the guild. She wasn't expecting the guild to wonder who Nexamre was but she just told them that he was another member to the former guild Succubus Eye. Minerva thought it was amusing to see Nexamare and Rogue has a glare off at each other. Before a fight could break out Minerva had Nexamare to come with he to have a walk around the guild.

That evening as they were both in Minerva's home. Minerva made dinner and Nexamare was taken back by the smell of cooked food. He inhaled the smell and smiled.

'This food smells so good.'

He soon saw Mienrva coming to him with a plate.

"This is Teriyaki chiken with steamed miso and rice. I hope you like it."

Nexamare looked at her.

"Aren't you going to eat, as well?"

"I am but I want to see what you think of the food."

Nexamare took a bite of one of each. After swallowing his eyes were closed with waterfall tears.

"It's so good~"

Minerva smiled looking at him then she made herself a plate and began to eat. As they were eating Minerva couldn't help but look at his wings.

"Nex, what's it like?"

He looked at her then swallowed.

"What's what like?"

"Your wings?"

He looked at his wings that he had folded behind him.

"I've always had them so I like it."

Minerva nodded then Nexamare got an idea.

"If you like Minerva, I could take you out flying later tonight."

Minerva blinked.

"You would?"

"Yes."

Minerva blushed then looked at him.

"I look forward to it."

Nexamare smiled at her then they continued eating. As they were eating Nexamare was thinking to himself.

'This food is so good, I want to marry Minerva right now.'

He looked at her then he looked away.

"Minerva?"

Minerva looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Before Succubus Eye, were you always apart of Sabertooth?"

"Yes."

He nodded then Minerva looked at him.

"Were you always at Succubus Eye?"

Nexamare shook his head.

"No. It was the first guild I came across since I was from a different place."

Minerva smiled at him.

"What is your home land like? I bet your family is proud of you?"

Nexamare just looked at her.

"Not really. My home land is way different from this place. The day hours are like the sunsets here while the night hours the sky would either be black or dark purple. When it rains it's like a pale amber."

Minerva blinked then Nexamare.

"As for the people in my homeland we all have tails but those who live in the castle walls have wings. As for me I'm the only one with claws because of my magic."

Minerva nodded then she saw Nexamare stand up. She glanced and saw that his plate was cleaned from the food that used to be there.

'Is he also a dragon slayer just like Sting and Rogue, well mostly Sting.'

Minerva saw Nexamare pick up his dishes then went to the kitchen. Minerva got up and went to him.

"Nexamare, it's fine. I'll do them."

He didn't listen then he began to wash all of the dishes. Minerva went back to the table and began to think to herself.

She soon saw him coming to her and had his hand extended to her.

"Come Minerva."

They went outside and Minerva saw him spread his wings. She thought they were nice then Nexamare looked at her.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?"

She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"In my arms or on my back?"

Minerva wasn't sure because either way he was going to making body contact with her.

"I think on your back."

He nodded then she climbed on him.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, hold on tight."

Nexamare jumped into the air and began to glide with the wind. As he was flying through the sky Minerva was looking down at the land that was beyond thousands of feet beneath them. She was careful to hold on tightly and Nexamare kept gliding through the air.

As he was gliding he got the idea to do something.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"How is it up there?"

"Great."

He smiled.

"Want to have an amazing ride?"

Minerva blinked.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her with a smirk as if he was planning something evil.

"Let's just say you might want to hold on as tight as you can."

Minerva blinked in question.

"What do you MMMMEEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNNN?!"

The last word she said was a scream as Nexamare did a speed a drop going head first down. As he was going down he began to spin and Minerva was screaming. He then soared very hard going back up and Minerva could feel the pressure of that happening that she had a strong grip around his neck. Nexamare felt her grip tighten around his next then he went back to normal speed but for fun on his side he was in the air flying on his back with Minerva hanging on.

"You know, you can be mean when you do that?"

He chuckled.

"Now, now it was fun right?"

"Yes it was."

He flipped them around so the Minerva was on top with him flying normal again. As he was flying this time he looked at her.

"I hope you enjoyed that."

"I did."

He flew back down to her home and they went inside. Minerva went to her room and got ready for the night and then she came back with pillows and blankets. She laid them on the couch and he smiled at her then went to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She sat on the couch next to him and blushed.

"Nex?"

He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you plan on having a family of your own?"

He smiled at the question.

"Yes."

"How many kids do you plan on having?"

"Well that I would have to ask my future wife."

"If you had a child what you name them?"

Nexamare looked away at the ceiling.

"If I had a son I would name him Skyvoxas."

Minerva blinked.

"Skyvoxas? What does that mean?"

He smiled.

"It means 'Voices of the Sky', but I'll call him Sky for short."

He looked at her.

"What about you?"

Minerva blushed.

"If I ever had a daughter I would name her Netarah."

He looked at her.

"Netarah?"

Minerva smiled at him.

"Yes. It means 'New light of a new day."

He smiled at her.

"Such a beautiful name."

Minerva looked away blushing then she looked at him. She was surprised to see him coming closer to her. Minerva blinked then came closer as well to him. As they were getting closer Minerva stopped and looked away.

"I'm sorry..."

Nexamare looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

Minerva stood up and turned to head to her room.

"Good night."

Nexamare stood up and gently grabbed her by the wrist. Minerva stopped and looked at him. Neither of them said anything then Nexamare took a step closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night."

Minerva nodded then she went to her room. Nexamare laid on his back and closed his eyes going to sleep.

In the middle of the night Nexamare opened his eyes. He got up and went to Minerva's room. When he saw her in there he went to her sleeping form and looked at her face. He leaned closer to her and gently pressed his lips to hers. He stood up straight after that and stroked her face then turned to leave. After he turned around he felt a hand grab his wrist and he looked to see Minerva looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Please...don't go."

He blinked then climbed onto the bed. He didn't go under the covers with her so he used his wings to keep himself warm from the cold air. He brought Minerva close to him and rubbed her head as she went back to sleep. He looked at her then closed his eyes to get some sleep.

"Good night, my beautiful goddess."


End file.
